Pneumatic devices such as suction pads and air chucks operate using compressed air as an energy source. The compressed air is created by a compressor compressing atmospheric air, and then supplied to a pneumatic device that requires the compressed air through a pipe.
In a manufacturing facility of a factory or the like, pneumatic devices such as suction pads and air chucks may be used in combination with a three-axis robot that moves the pneumatic devices in the X-, Y-, and Z-axis directions. In recent years, in terms of the three-axis robot, an air cylinder or hydraulic cylinder is replaced with the electric actuator using an electric motor to save energy (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).